Holiday Team Event
The Holiday Team Event was the 2nd team event and 3rd event overall to be held the Official Drawception Discord server which was held throughout the entirety of December 22nd, 2018. Teams The event was originally teased around December 14th, 2018, where 4 new channels were created, simply named team 1-4. They were later renamed to Guiding stars, gingerbread army, Evergreen warriors, and festive snowmen. On December 17th 2018, the team leaders were officially revealed. The teams and their leaders were: *''Guiding Stars'', led by Mesmic *''Gingerbread Army'', led by amhart *''Evergreen Warriors'', led by Deanfinder *''Festive Snowmen'', led by Difluzi Two days later, on December 19th, 2018, members were allowed to choose the team they wanted to join by typing in p!getrole followed by the team’s name in a special channel which gave them access to the chosen team’s chatroom. Rules The rules were similar to the Red Vs Blue Team Event but with a few tweaks to prevent derails and shoehorns from happening. Instead of trying to play in games with a specific color, players would play in player created games and each team could only see their own tallies to lessen team members stressing over the score and competitiveness. Instead of every derail in a game counting as -15 points, each team could receive a no derail bonus, where if no derails are verified to have happened by the team during the event, the respective team would earn a 500 (originally 1000) point bonus. This was done to prevent players from creating alts to sabotage other team’s games. Just like the previous event, each panel would count as 1 point, though if a game was using the Holiday or Fire & Ice palettes, the panels would count as 2 points instead. During The Event The event went on for 2 days, in the first day members would play in games and link player created games which completed during the event, and the second day was a tally day where team members could not play in any more games but could still link games still in progress from the previous day. The tally day is also when the team leaders would audit the scoreboard channel and check for any linked bot games, point screw ups and derails. After The Event The final scores were announced on December 23rd, 2018. #'Evergreen Warriors (1810 points, no bonus)' #Gingerbread Army (1536 points, with bonus) #Festive Snowmen (1407 points, with bonus) #Guiding Stars (1164 points, with bonus) The Evergreen Warriors team were given the prize of choosing a new emoji for the server, and the other teams were also able to choose an emoji for getting the no derail bonus. The chosen emoji for Evergreen Warriors was of a tree monster doing the ok hand sign, an the other teams chose the wowed pikachu meme face. Event Banners Unlike every other team event where each team made their own aggie.io banners, Team Evergreen Warriors was the only team who made a banner on aggie.io during this event. Team Evergreen's banner.png Category:Events Category:Discord Events